Recently, an amount of transmission of mobile data has significantly increased as a result of an expansion of mobile devices, the development of functions of the devices, and an improvement of a network bandwidth. Among various types of mobile data, a video has rapidly settled as a dominant data type in a mobile service provider network.
With increases in various content in a media transport environment and increases in content requiring High Definition (HD) and high capacity content such as Ultra HD (UHD), a data congestion status over the network has gradually increased. As a result of the data congestion over the network, data transmitted by a server is not normally delivered to a client and some of the data is lost on a route. In general, data is transmitted in the unit of Internet Protocol (IP) packets, so the data loss is generated in the unit of IP packets. Accordingly, a receiver cannot receive the IP packets due to the data loss on the network and thus cannot obtain data within the lost IP packet. Therefore, such data loss causes deterioration of audio quality, degradation of video image quality or an image breaking, an omission of a subtitle, a loss of a file, and the like, thereby inconveniencing a user. For the above described reason, a method of handling a data loss status generated on the network is required.
Particularly, considering the popularity of Internet video sites such as YouTube, Hulu, Netflix, and the like, a problem is expected to be more frequently generated in which a consumer's terminal cannot receive a seamless video service through the network. Further, due to a rapid increase speed of video traffic, available bandwidths are more quickly and greatly consumed, and accordingly, service providing companies have a huge burden to manage the network.
Particularly, a base station of a mobile network is required to transmit/receive data to/from a User Equipment (UE) within a limited frequency. When users within a range managed by the base station increase or when traffic transmitted/received by the UE increases, a congestion status of the base station may be generated. In order to handle the congestion status without deteriorating Quality of Service (QoS) which the user feels in the congestion status, a congestion control considering a user characteristic or a service application is needed. System components capable of independently performing an operation to deal with the congestion status may include a UE, a media aware network entity, and a server that transmits media.
Meanwhile, in terms of traffic transmitted to the UE, content requested by the user generally starts from an internet server and finally reaches the UE via a mobile service provider network in many cases. In a case in which the base station managed by the mobile service provider network experiences a congestion, if the user or server cannot recognize the congestion and thus attempts to request or transmit an amount of data larger than an amount which can be transmitted through the base station, the data cannot be properly transmitted to the UE, thereby significantly deteriorating QoS which the user feels.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.